We Go Down Together
by Whirlwind421
Summary: The Wraith take over Atlantis. Will Atlantis be destroyed or live to see another day? A bit of ShWeir.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis. If I did I probably won't be writing fanfics in the first place anyway. 

A/N: I really hope you like my story!

* * *

We Go Down Together

"Get through the Stargate." Elizabeth yelled. She watched as her beloved city fell around her. The Wraith had come and this time won.

Tears streamed down her face as the inhabitants of Atlantis rushed in droves through the gate. Caldwell had left for Earth and then the Wraith ships struck out of nowhere. They had no chance.

She tapped her head set. "Rodney where are you?" Silence reverberated on the other side.

"Rodney!" she called into the radio. She could feel panic rising in her chest. The naught of fear that grew in her chest. That clamped down on her lungs tightening them so she could not breathe.

"Rodney! Answer me." She begged hardly keeping herself from screaming into the very dead sounding headset.

"And the download is complete." Rodney's voice came through the crackle of the static.

"You do realize the city has been compromised?" Elizabeth said trying to hold back the raw emotion of anger that was bubbling up inside. The intense emotion had taken over when the fear had dissipated.

"We'll be there in a minute." Rodney replied before the line when dead.

We… the words danced around in her mind. Taunting her.

She had not heard from John's team since the attack had begun. Teyla and Ronon had been checking out a new part of the city.

"Dr. Weir." Radek's voice tore her away from her thoughts.

"Yes." She said biting her lip. The steady flow of personal was now down to a bare few.

"It's time." He told her. The words caught the attention of everyone left in the room.

"Make it and hour." She whispered. "Everyone be ready in half that time."

Slowly she walked out to her balcony. The one she stood at so many times before. The sea looked so peaceful. Could she believe that this was really happening? Maybe if she just closed her eyes and pretended everything was alright it would be.

The door slid open and she heard footsteps behind her. She knew who it was. For it could only be one person. At a time of peril like this. It would only seem right.

"Liz?" She heard behind her. She felt a warm rush of happiness spread through out her body.

"It's so silent." She choked. She felt his arms come and encircle her waist. She wished this moment this moment would last forever.

She turned and buried her head in his jacket. His hands entwined in her hair. She stood there for a while. Her face pressed up against his comforting chest. Listening to the beat of his heart.

The silence was broken by Rodney's pestering questions, "Where are you guys?"

Letting go of John, she answered, "We'll be there in a moment." Noticing her voice sounded more worn out and weaker then she would have liked to admit.

"Well, hurry it's almost time to go." his voice getting the better of him. Displaying the impatience he was feeling.

Her mind whirled. Had it already been that long? But it never seemed long enough.

"We should probably go." she sighed giving the sea one last wistful look before heading toward the door.

The scene before her was one of turmoil. People were all over the place.

Her heart sped up a few notches. The noise added to her already growing headache. And the constant beeping of the self-destruct wasn't helping any.

Clutching John's arm she begged, "Where did all these people come from?" with a near crazed look in her eyes.

"The mainland." John explained.

"I thought they all died." she said holding back a sob.

A slow smile crept onto his face, "I flew to the mainland and picked up the survivors."

She couldn't help smile back. It was the first time she'd seen anyone smile that day. She knew she should be mad but how could she really. No matter how many orders he probably had broken.

She had felt so distraught at the thought of leaving the Athosians behind. It was one of worst decisions that day. And here they were standing in front of her.

"Thank you John." she said before pulling him into a corner for a quick hug. He gave a tight squeeze to her hand.

"There you guys are!" Rodney exclaimed, "You do realize there is only 20 minutes left!"

"Already!" she squeaked, "We need to get these people through the gate."

A loud banging on the control room doors sent a chill through everyone's heart.

Children started crying. Outside the sound of a fire fight began outside. The multiple sounds of the automatics hit friend and foe alike. And then it all stopped.

Until, the audible sounds of screaming made their way into the room. There was nothing they could do but listen. There were ten in all. Their piecing screams echoed long after their real voices faded away.

Only when the sound of the pounding on the door broke the deadly silence did people start moving again.

"Rodney!" she yelled.

"One step ahead of you." he called back as the lights on the Stargate started flashing.

People surged forward as the last chevron was locked.

The ka-whoosh of the wormhole fortunately didn't end taking any the panicked people. The banging on the doors grew more intense.

"Everyone out!" she ordered, "That includes you Rodney."

Rodney was about to say something but stopped when a crack in on of the doors broke further open.

She turned to see John left her side and was ushering people through the gate.

He glanced up at Elizabeth to see her watching him. She saw in his eyes he wanted her to go through the gate right now to safety.

A tear rolled down her face. Oh, how she wished she could run down to him and let him surround her in his warm embrace.

Nearly all the people were gone. Leaving only a few scientists milling around collecting Atlantis' treasured possessions and a few soldiers to protect them.

With a resounding crack the door fell in. Men and women screamed alike in shear terror as the Wraith moved in.

She could feel her unshed tears break loose and pour down in streams down her face. Several scientists were trapped by the sudden onslaught and there was nothing she could.

Quickly she raced over to Rodney who was holding a gun in one hand and his laptop in the other. At other times it could have even been comical.

"We need to get to the gate." she whispered.

"And what do you have in mind." He asked his head whipping every which way.

"Shoot our way out." she replied.

His eyebrow cocked as if to ask if she knew how.

"Just pass me one." she said irritated.

She cautiously made her way around to the top of the stairs. Rodney followed in hot pursued. She stared down at the mayhem happening just below her. She ran down.

He heard her shriek as one of the many Wraiths swarming into the control room descended upon her. And it broke his heart. A man rushed past and stumbled into the blue puddle. Who he realized was McKay.

She felt it rather then saw the shadow looming over her. White hair and sharp teeth with their faces of ice. She could feel the hand slowly moving its way to her chest.

A gun shot rang out distracting the monster. She tried to make a dash for it but it was too quick. And then she heard the loud beep it piercing the air for long seconds. One minute left.

"Tell me!" it said. Its rank breathes right in her face. "Or I'll" and it raised a hand for demonstration.

"No." a voice said across the room. He held a gun pointed right at the Wraith's head. "It's me you want."

She could feel the Wraith cock its head as if puzzled.

Behind her the alarm screeched counting down each second more and more instantly. "John, go!" she yelled for he was so close he could just step through.

"Go!" she called again her voice aching. Every part of her body trembled.

"No." he whispered. The Wraith's hand moved more urgently.

"Tell me or she dies." the voice cackled in near delight.

She could see the desperation grow his eyes.

"No." he whispered again and the Stargate shut off.

The Wraith roared in dismay. Gun shots went off and she went flying. She found herself in his arms. The constant beeping grew soft as she stared into his eyes.

"You should have gone." she whispered her voice leeched with the tears flowing freely down her face.

"I could never leave." He said pulling her more closely. The long beep sounded and she knew the end was near.

She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the explosion. That was the last thing she heard.

* * *

Please reveiw! To let me know you even read the story just write one word!


End file.
